The present invention relates to a faucet for a waterbowl or a water faucet, and more particularly to such a faucet which is capable of preventing the water from flowing out of the waterbowl as a result of the user""s mishandling.
The conventional faucet for a waterbowl generally includes a spindle with a return spring and a control knob to which the spindle is hinged. The user operates the control knob to cause it pitching motion, thereby moving the spindle upwardly and downwardly to open and close the faucet. Although it is easy and convenient to operate and use such faucet, the user may touch unconsciously the control knob to open the faucet, thereby causing the hot water to flow out of the waterbowl and scalding the user or the other persons around the user. Especially when a child is playing and presses the control knob without intention, the consequence would be more serious and inconceivable.
An object of the invention is to overcome the problems of the conventional faucet for a waterbowl and provide an improved faucet which may be opened only by pressing the control knob downwardly and then turning the control knob downwardly. The faucet according to the present invention may avoid the user""s mishandling, thereby preventing the user from being scalded by the hot water.
To achieve the above objects of the invention, there is provided a faucet for a waterbowl including a control knob, a lifting seat, a valve cover, a valve body and a spindle assembly which controls the water flow on-off. The spindle assembly is provided within the valve body, with a spindle of the spindle assembly extending through the upper end of the valve body and hinged to the lifting base. The valve cover is mounted firmly the top of the valve body. Between the control knob and the lifting seat is provided a rotatable locator which is connected to the lifting seat and rotatable around the lifting seat. The control knob is attached to the upper part of the rotatable locator by means of a hollow slidable connecting housing. A sliding rod provided in the slidable connecting housing is inserted into a through hole on the rotatable locator, with a return spring provided on the sliding rod.
Since the faucet according to the present invention includes a rotatable locator which is provided between the control knob and the lifting seat and which is connected to the lifting seat and rotatable around the lifting seat, the faucet may not be opened until both pressing and then turning the control knob downwardly are performed, thereby avoiding any mishandling and scalding.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.